Ma Chair, Mon Sang
by Mimial09
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella,désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié. Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront.Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ? Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs... HIATUS
1. Prologue

Je vous publie une nouvelle fiction : Ma CHair, Mon Sang (MCMS)

**Résumé :** Edward a quitté Bella,  
Désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié.  
Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront  
Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ?  
Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs...

En esperant que cela va vous plaire :)

* * *

**Prologue**

***

Mon amour pour eux est sans limite,

Je m'apprête à donner ma vie pour sauver la leurs.

Je vous laisse au soin de votre famille,

Votre famille, c'est les Cullen.

Que Dieu fasse qu'ils aient une belle vie,

La mienne finit ici.

Isabella Marie Swan

***

* * *

Que pensez-vous du prologue ? Donnez votre avis !

Al'


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil Douloureux

Je vous publie une nouvelle fiction : Ma Chair, Mon Sang (MCMS)

**Résumé :** Edward a quitté Bella,  
Désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié.  
Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront  
Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ?  
Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs...

En esperant que cela va vous plaire :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Réveil Douloureux.**

***

J'étais là avec lui dans notre clairière.

Il était si beau, s'en était bouleversant.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, ces magnifiques yeux dorés qui faisaient faire à mon cœur des ratés, tandis que lui m'admirait sous tous les angles possibles.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était moi qu'il avait choisi au lieu d'une femme digne de lui, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre…

Il me prenait dans ses bras comme pour créer un bouclier protecteur autour de moi.

Puis tout à coup, la scène change, je sais ce qu'il va arriver mais je suis impuissante face à cela, je suis juste un spectateur.

Son visage se ferme, ne laissant transparaitre aucunes émotions si ce n'est de l'hostilité, envers qui, envers quoi…

Et c'est là qu'il me dit les mots. Les mots qui ont eues raison de moi, qui ont changés ma vie.

" –Bella…J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer.

J'en suis désolé.

-Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.

-Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon. Je te promets de ne plus jamais revenir. Cela sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, oublie-moi. "

-Non ! Hurlais-je, sortant de ce cauchemar qui était mien depuis 3 mois. Trois mois que j'étais comme dans un état second, comme si ma vie s'était arrêtée avec son départ, dans notre clairière.

Je ne vivais plus, je survivais, essayant de montrer le moins possible ma souffrance à Charly. Après-tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute et il ne devait pas à en porter les conséquences, bien que ces conséquences soient inévitables.

-Bella ! Sa va ? S'inquiéta mon père, surgissant de sa chambre en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille.

-Ou…Oui, balbutiai-je, sa va, juste un cauchemar.

Mon père se renfrogna à l'évocation de ce « cauchemar ».

-Toujours le même, soupira-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour alimenter la conversation.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable d'épargner mon père cette souffrance.

Indigne, oui, une fille indigne. Lui, si gentil et attentionné... Je l'obligeai à endurer ça.

Cette culpabilité allait finir par avoir raison du reste de ma personne. Car c'était bien pour Charlie que je ne m'effondrais pas totalement sous cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Cette douleur maintenant habituelle avec laquelle j'apprenais à vivre.

Mais ils m'avaient abandonnés et je devais continuer sans eux. Sans eux, oui, mais comment ? Comment vivre sans lui. Lui, mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps.

Je ne pouvais l'oublier, son corps parfait, son visage d'ange…

Toute cette souffrance n'était plus acceptable, je m'obligeais à ne plus penser à eux, à lui en particulier.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Charlie avait déserté la pièce, étant trop plongée dans mes pensées, assez sombres je dois dire. Mais que voulez vous, sans lui je n'étais plus rien, je ne valais plus rien, tout juste bonne à faire la cuisine et encore, trop souvent dans mes pensées, la moitié des plats finissaient complètement cramés.

Je décidai d'aller enfin m'habiller pour aller préparer le déjeuner de mon père, mais avant cela j'allais prendre une douche brulante dans l'espoir que celle-ci me ferait oublier mes problèmes.

Quand l'eau bouillante coula enfin, je fus prise de frissons, n'ayant pas remarqué que j'étais glacé, je m'accordai quelques minutes supplémentaire pour réchauffer mes membres endoloris et détendre mes muscles après cette nuit éprouvante.

Lorsque je sortis je poussai un petit cri d'effroi devant mon reflet dans la glace de cette salle de bain.

Je me contemplais alors plus minutieusement dans cette glace.

J'étais devenu une véritable étrangère, y compris pour moi.

Mon corps était encore plus maigre qu'auparavant, mais d'une maigreur presque squelettique, mon teint, d'origine assez pâle, était blafard. Mon visage s'était considérablement creusé et de grandes cernes entouraient mes yeux, ceux-ci n'ayant plus aucuns éclats comme autrefois, non, ils étaient vides…

Mes cheveux, si brillant avant, ressemblaient à une masse hirsute et terne, ils avaient poussés sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids, je me faisais l'effet d'un véritable zombie, cela ne pouvait décemment pas être moi, j'étais surement en train de rêver, il fallait que je me pince pou en être sur.

Je fermais les yeux en m'obligeant à me sortir de ce cauchemar, mais lorsque je les rouvris, c'étais toujours la même personne devant moi, dans la glace.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Charlie me regardait toujours avec ce sentiment d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Poussant un soupir, je me détournai de mon reflet, désormais impossible à contempler sans se dire que c'était à cause de lui que je ressemblais à tout sauf à un humain.

Je partis en direction de mon armoire pour enfiler quelque chose de chaud.

Je pris ce qui me tomba sous la main pour découvrir un slim cheap Monday et une tunique couleur crème. A la vue de ses deux habits ma gorge se noua et je fondis en larme.

Le souvenir du jour où je les avais achetés avec… Alice revint avec force en moi.

Soudain la colère s'empara de moi et je jetai les habits loin, je ne toucherai pas à ces habits.

Quelques minutes après, je les enfilais quand même, n'ayant plus rien de mettable dans mon armoire.

Une fois en bas, je m'activai avec des tartines, de la confiture, du café pour faire plaisir à mon père mais aussi pour ne plus trop penser à Alice et sa passion de la mode…

-Mmh, sa sent bon Bella ! fit Charly, tout sourire.

-Et voilà un petit-déjeuner rien que pour toi, lui répondis-je, m'exerçant à sourire.

-Enfin un sourire, s'extasia mon père.

-Mmmmh, bon je pars au lycée sinon je vais être en retard.

-Bella…je…

-Oui ? L'encourageai-je à continuer

-Et bien je voulais te demander d'essayer de… sortir avec tes amis, voir du monde… tiens je suis sur que Jacob adorerait avoir de la visite !

-Papa, l'interrompis-je, je n'ai pas tellement envi en ce moment de « voir du monde », ni Jacob, ni personne d'autre… j'ai…

-Bella, il faut que tu passe à autre chose, il est parti !

Je tressaillis à cette parole, et je sentais déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux, il fallait que je parte vite, je ne voulais pas que mon père soit témoin de ça.

-Papa, je dois aller au lycée sinon je vais être en retard, lui expliquais-je, mais je ne dupai personne car je l'entendis grommeler des insanités envers Ed… envers lui.

Quand je fus arrivé au parking, je vis Angela s'approcher de moi en me souriant timidement.

-Salut Bella, comment sa va ?

-Salut Angela

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais.

J'avais oublié que d'un commun accord avec mon père, le docteur Gerandy m'avait accordé 2 mois de repos avec aucune émotions top fortes ni stress et donc pas de lycée.

-Moui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué Angela, essayant tant bien que mal de sourire.

-Bon aller, vient on va en Civilisation…

On s'installa à côtés dans la salle, les élèves me regardaient comme si j'étais un zombie, mais après mûre réflexion, j'en étais peut-être un…

J'entendis Jessica et cette commère de Lauren cherchant des hypothèses sur mon "congés" de deux mois, tandis que Mike et Tyler passaient en revu mon anatomie.

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus je me plongeai dans le cours de civilisation.

J'ouvrais mon livre à la page indiquée par le professeur quand une feuille tomba de celui-ci, me baissant pour le reprendre je lus se qui était inscrit et me figea aussitôt.

_« Je t'attend à la sortie._

_Je t'aime_

_Edward. »_

Ma vue se brouilla aussitôt, je me repliais sur moi-même attendant que la douleur arrive pour me sortir de cet état végétatif, tandis qu'Angela regardait cette maudite lettre, elle demanda aussitôt à m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Comme si sa allait me soulager, mais non, cela ne me soulage pas.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi par ordre de l'infirmière.

Je passai l'après midi, couchée sur mon lit avec la lettre de ma moitié dans les mains, complètement illisible maintenant à cause de mes larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler.

J'entendis mon père rentrer, je descendis donc à sa rencontre, commençant à cuisiner le repas de ce soir quand…

***

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Al'


	3. Chapitre 2 : Visite à l'hopital

Je vous publie une nouvelle fiction : Ma Chair, Mon Sang (MCMS)

**Résumé :** Edward a quitté Bella,  
Désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié.  
Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront  
Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ?  
Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs...

En esperant que cela va vous plaire :)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Visite à l'hopital.

*******

_**POV Alice :**_

La vie est décidément si cruelle.

Pendant des dizaines d'années, j'étais si seule, comme si quelque chose manquait à ma vie. Bien que j'avais mon Jasper et tout le reste de la famille, j'avais besoin d'autre chose, mais quoi…

Pour enfin comprendre, longtemps après, qu'il me fallait une amie en dehors de mon entourage, d'une amie qui partagerait pleins de bons moments avec moi, une meilleure amie.

Et c'est la qu'est apparue comme par miracle, la personne qui manquait pour compléter enfin mon bonheur. Ma Bella, ma meilleure amie, humaine qui plus est.

J'avais tout, j'étais si heureuse, un mari attentionné et aimant, une famille exceptionnelle et enfin une meilleure amie.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, et ce crétin d'Edward nous a obliger à partir loin de ma Bella, pour son bien d'après lui. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'y survivrait pas.

« Arrête Alice, elle va oublier, elle me la promis », voilà ce que cet imbécile qui me sert de frère a dit, comme si une promesse pouvait y changer quelque chose.

Je savais néanmoins que Bella ne pourrait tenir cette promesse, cela me semblait si évident, mais apparemment pas lui.

Je m'inquiétais pour mon amie, ma sœur car, je pouvais imaginer la douleur qu'était d'être éloigné de son âme sœur. Moi-même, je n'y survivrais pas si l'on me séparait de Jasper, alors je n'osais même pas imagine pour elle.

Je continuais de penser à elle quand une vision surgit de mon subconscient. J'en hurlais tellement celle-ci était effrayante et… vivante. Je n'eu seulement le temps que de voir Jasper courir vers moi alors que je m'évanouissais et tombais par terre.

-Alice ! Mon amour, répond-moi, me cria Jasper.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais comme absorbé par ma visions.

Ma Bella, Non, Pas toi ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur toi ma meilleure amie…

Déjà je sentais peu à peu mes forces me revinrent.

-Oh Alice ! Tu m'as fait si peur, dit Jasper en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Alice, ta vision, c'était à propos de Bella ? Quesque c'était ?

-Carlisle… Il… Il faut retrouver Edward au plus vite, Bella va…elle va bientôt…

_**POV Bella :**_

Je commençais à préparer le repas pour Charlie quand je fus interrompu de mes activités par une violente nausée, je couru jusqu'au toilette pour y rejeter les maigres quantités de nourritures ingurgitées auparavant.

-Bella ! Hurla mon père en me suivant jusqu'à la petite pièce où je m'étais recroqueviller, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, Oui Cha...Papa, ne t'en fais pas.

-Isabella Mary Swan, ne me mens pas, je t'emmène directement chez le médecin et je te préviens d'avance que ce n'est pas négociable ! Tu ne mange pas assez, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, tu te fais mourir à petit feu ! Me hurla-t-il

Je battis en retraite, j'aurais très bien pus l'en dissuader mais à quoi bon, cela ne me servirais à rien et puis ce n'est pas comme si la discussion était si passionnant que je voulais absolument la continuer.

-Très bien, si cela peut te faire plaisir, soupirais-je.

Nous montâmes donc dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père pour nous diriger vers l'hôpital de Forks.

L'hôpital de Forks, qui, il ya deux mois accueillait encore le docteur Cullen.

Non ! Je ne devais pas penser à eux ! Après tout, ils m'avaient abandonnée, ils disaient être ma famille, et ma famille m'avait laissée là, toute seule, sans un au revoir, sans rien.

Je sentais déjà la plaie béante se rouvrir au niveau de ma poitrine, et, comme par automatisme, mis mes bras autour de cette plaie. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Charlie, pour mon plus grand malheur.

-Bella ?! Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? me demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Je sentais l'angoisse émaner de lui et je me devais de le rassuré, faire semblant, toujours faire semblant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, ce n'est rien.

-Ne me mens pas Bella !

-Je te jure c'est rien… essayais-je de le persuader

-Mouais…Bon On est arrivés à l'hôpital, répondit-il, comme soulagé d'être enfin à destination.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, pour nous diriger vers l'accueil.

Une fois devant le bureau de la secrétaire, Charlie expliqua à cette dame mes symptômes. Celle-ci hocha de la tête, comme pour nous montrer qu'elle avait compris le charabia de mon père.

Elle demanda à une infirmière de m'emmener je ne sais où et me montra en même temps une chaise roulante. Je crus que j'allais mourir de honte.

L'infirmière, qui m'avait demandé de l'appeler Marie, me conduisit jusqu'à une chambre toute blanche et me demanda de rester sagement ici, où un docteur viendrait s'occuper de moi.

Enfin le docteur Gerandy arriva.

-Et bien Bella, Quesque qu'il t'amène ici ?

-Euh… Et bien, ce matin, je faisais le petit déjeuner de mon père et j'ai d'un coup une nausée…

-Ah, d'accord. Et bien je vais prendre un peu de ton sang pour faire des analyses.

-D'a… D'accord.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est surement pas grand-chose, me dit-il en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que mon père m'avait enfin rejoint après avoir signé une montagne de papiers, le docteur revint. Il avait une mine soucieuse, ses traits étaient tirés.

-Alors docteur ? Ma fille a quoi ? demanda Charlie

-Et bien Bella, ce n'est pas grave mais…

***

* * *

Donnez votre avis !

Al'


	4. Chapitre 3 : Décision

Je vous publie une nouvelle fiction : Ma Chair, Mon Sang (MCMS)

**Résumé :** Edward a quitté Bella,  
Désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié.  
Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront  
Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ?  
Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs...

En esperant que cela va vous plaire :)

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 3 : Décision_._**

***

**_POV Bella :_**

Nous étions rentrés depuis deux heures à présent, mais celles-ci avaient filées à une vitesse folle. Il faut dire que j'étais trop occupé à me repasser les informations parvenues à mon cerveau depuis ce matin.

Je n'étais pas malade, ça c'est sur. Mais comment étais-ce possible ? Je me remémorais les paroles dîtes quelque temps plus tôt.

Flash Back

Le docteur Gerandy rentre dans la chambre, soucieux.

-Alors docteur ? Ma fille a quoi ? demanda Charlie

-Et bien Bella, ce n'est pas grave mais…

-Mais c'est quoi alors si ce n'est pas grave ??? S'impatienta mon père

-Cha… Papa ! Le rudoyais-je

-Et bien Bella j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es enceinte de jumeaux, finit par dire le docteur.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, je regardais Charlie, rien que pour lui demander si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Oui c'était ça, je rêvais ! Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être vrai !

Mais celui-ci était trop abasourdi par la nouvel qu'il était comme figé, bouche ouverte, et raide comme une baguette.

Fin Flash Back

Cette nouvelle était trop délirante pour que je comprenne quelque chose à la situation. Après tout, je l'avais fait qu'une fois et c'était avec…Edward !

Lui, qui était un vampire, donc supposé être stérile !

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'allais-je faire ? J'avais déjà du mal à m'entretenir correctement, alors avec des enfants…

Cela était au dessus de mes forces. Je touchais alors mon ventre comme pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là.

Je ne pouvais en aucun cas les abandonner mais… Comment faire sans lui, sans aide, sans personne. Car mes enfants étaient surement plus qu'humains, ils devaient être… Vampires aussi !

Je déglutis à cette pensée, mon père ne devait en aucun cas savoir ce secret qui m'unissait avec les Cullen.

J'entendis soudain mon père monter les escaliers et se dirige vers ma chambre.

-Bella ?

-Oui, entre papa, lui répondis-je

-Ma fille, tu…je…

-Papa, je suis tellement désolé, le coupais-je, je…ne…, ne pouvant finir ma phrase car d'énormes sanglots remontaient de ma poitrine.

-Ma chérie, ne sois pas désolé, ne pleure pas s'il-te-plait, murmura-t-il, sèche tes larmes.

-Papa, réussis-je à formuler

-C'est à toi et à toi seule de prendre une décision à la question que je vais te poser, tu pourras prendre tout ton temps, me dit-il tout doucement.

-Quoi ? Quelle question ? Croassais-je

-Veut-tu garder les bébés ? Me demanda-t-il, je te laisse réfléchir, repose toi ma Bella et sache que quelque soit ta décisions, je l'approuverais et te soutiendrais.

-Merci Papa !

J'étais à présent en larme, toute seule, blottit dans mon lit, tout en serrant un oreiller contre moi. J'aimais déjà mes enfants, mes amours. Ils représentaient une partie de mon âme sœur, de mon Edward. Mais comment allais-je faire sans lui, je n'en avais pas la force, ni le courage, mais surtout je ne voulais pas le faire se sentir oblige à revenir vers moi pour nos enfants, alors que faire ?

Enfin, me vînt ma décision, oui, j'étais maintenant sur de ce que j'allais faire…

Je ne pouvais vive sans lui, je n'avais pas la force de garder ses enfants. Et bien j'allais tout simplement tout abandonner, tout quitter pou enfin être soulagée de cette souffrance insoutenable.

Jacob m'avais souvent parlé de cette falaise d'où les Quileutes sautaient pour s'amuser, il m'avait aussi dit que c'était dangereux à cause des rochers qui se trouvaient tout près et qu'un garçon était mort comme cela.

Avec un peu de chance, on croira que c'était un accident…

Voulant mettre mon plan en action dès que possible, je lançai à Charlie que j'avais besoin de m'aérer et sortit en trombe pour rejoindre ma Chevrolet.

Arrivée à la Push, la réserve Quileutes, je pris un petit chemin boueux menant tout droit à cette fameuse falaise. J'espérai ne pas me tromper de route, et fut soulager d'apercevoir ma destination plus loin à l'horizon.

Je coupai le contact et mis les clés dans la boite à gant, je sortis presque en courant de ma voiture, mais c'était sans compter ma légendaire maladresse, et tombât la tête la première dans l'herbe encore humide.

Je me relevai et partit rejoindre le bord.

J'allais enfin être libéré de cette existence malheureuse, je pris encore quelques minutes à penser à mon adonis tout en contemplant la mer agitée qui m'attendait en bas.

Puis enfin, je me penchai et sautai.

« A toi pour toujours, mon ange » furent mes dernières paroles avant de percuter durement les flots désormais noirs encre.

Je ne me débattis pas, à bout de force, lorsque les vagues déchainées se disputaient mon corps frêle, je sombrais peu à peu dans l'inconscient, me remémorant tout ces merveilleux moments passés avec mon ange.

Je sentis soudain comme un étau se refermant contre moi, puis, une douleur atroce parcourir le moindre recoin de mon être.

Non, je ne voulais pas, pourquoi je devrais encore souffrir. Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir…

_**POV Jasper :**_

J'étais tranquillement assis dans le canapé de notre nouveau salon, je rêvassais, quand un cri strident parvint à mes oreilles, ma femme, mon amour.

Je sentis soudain une énorme souffrance émaner d'elle, j'étais réellement paniqué quand je vus qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber.

Je courus jusqu'à elle juste à temps pour la rattraper alors qu'elle perdait conscience.

Toute la famille accouru jusqu'à elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ces traits étaient tordus par la souffrance. Je le sentais aussi.

J'allais demander à Carlisle de l'aide quand enfin mon martyre s'arrêta en même temps que mon amour reprenait connaissance.

-Oh Alice ! Tu m'as fait si peur, criais-je presque en la serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras.

-Alice, que c'est-il passé ? Demanda calmement Carlisle, cependant qu'une grande panique l'habitait.

Je décidai d'envoyer à tous des ondes de calmes. Ils me regardèrent tous pour me remercier.

C'est là que mon ange pris la parole.

-Carlisle… Il… Il faut retrouver Edward au plus vite, Bella va…elle va bientôt…

Elle éclata en sanglots, d'un pleur sans larme.

-Du clame, ma chérie, tout va bien.

Mais ses pleurs repartirent de plus belle.

-Bella… J'ai vu… Elle va… Mourir !

Je sentis alors que toute ma famille se crispa. Non pas Bella ! Il fallait la sauver ! Ce fut Esmée qui réagit en premier à l'annonce de cette horrible vision.

-Il faut aller chercher Edward et retrouver Bella avant que… Avant que ta vision s'accomplisse

Tous hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approbation, après tout, Bella faisait parti de la famille et, personnellement je ferais tout pour ma famille. Même si c'était à cause de moi si elle était à présent diviser à cause de l'absence de Bella et celle d'Edward…

-Qu'as-tu vus exactement, demanda Carlisle.

-J'ai vu Bella se jeter du haut d'une falaise, elle… Il y avait plein de sang et… elle sombrait petit à petit. Elle était très mal en point et après… Elle était froide comme la pierre…Et après j'ai vu deux énormes yeux rouge sang. Je crois que certains de notre espèces l'on vu.

Après cette révélation, mon petit lutin se remit à sangloter, toujours entourer de mes bras, je resserrais mon étreinte pour la réconforter, elle me fit un petit sourire de remerciement.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Esmée et Emmet partirent directement faire leurs bagages, tandis que j'emmenai Alice dans notre chambre.

Toutes les affaires prêtes, je me décidai à demander à Carlisle par où nous allions commencer pour retrouver Edward et Bella.

-Je n'en sais rien mon fils.

***

* * *

Qu'en dites vous ?

Al'


	5. Chapitre 4 : Souffrances

Je vous publie une nouvelle fiction : Ma Chair, Mon Sang (MCMS)

**Résumé :** Edward a quitté Bella,  
Désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié.  
Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront  
Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ?  
Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs...

En esperant que cela va vous plaire :)

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 4 : Souffrances.

***

_**POV Bella :**_

Je battu des paupières, essayant tant bien que mal de m'habituer à la lumière, pour les ouvrir, enfin quelque secondes plus tard.  
Que m'arrivait-il ? Etais-je bien morte ? Non la mort ne pouvait pas être aussi douloureuse, mais alors que se passait-il ?  
J'entendais des voix au dessus de moi, trois si je ne me trompais pas, deux ténor et un petit soprano, d'après ce que j'avais écouté, les deux garçons s'appelaient Maxence et Aurel et la femme Constance.  
De très jolis prénoms, bien qu'assez ancien.

-Ses os sont tous brisés ou presque, fit remarquer un des deux hommes.  
-Elle ne va pas vivre encore très longtemps si l'on ne fait rien Aurel ! S'exclama Constance  
-Aurel, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, répondit Maxence, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça...  
-Dépêche-toi Aurel...  
Mais que voulaient-ils faire, ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser mourir en paix ?! D'après l'un d'eux, j'étais pas mal amoché et je ne résisterais pas longtemps à mes blessures, tant mieux, je ne voulais plus vivre, je n'avais plus rien qui m'accrochait à la vie... Enfin, si, mes enfants. Mais j'avais pris une décision et je devais m'y tenir. Je savais que je n'avais pas le courage et la force nécessaire pour élevé mes deux enfants.  
Je fus vite coupé dans mes pensées, car je sentis quelque chose de dur entrer dans ma gorge, quelqu'un me mordait, puis une brulure au niveau de cette morsure commença à naître.  
Quelques secondes à peine après le début de cette douleur, alors que je pensais que pire souffrance n'existais pas, je corrigeai très vite mon erreur, il existait pire, beaucoup plus horrible...  
Un feu ravageant la moindre parcelle de mon corps, chaque instant était la pire des tortures que l'on puisse infliger à une personne.  
Je voulais mourir plutôt que sentir ces flammes m'asseyant de toute part. J'étais comme pétrifié devant tant de douleur, ne pouvant plus bouger, plus parler, plus faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est penser.  
Oui, penser était la seule chose que je puisse faire.  
Penser à mes enfants, sentaient-ils ces flammes, j'espérais que non. Penser à Edward, où était-il, m'aimait-il encore un peu. Penser à mon ancienne famille, les Cullen. Penser à Charlie et Renée.

N'ayant plus aucune notion du temps où de l'espace, je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni quels jours on était. Je me posais beaucoup de question comme celles-ci ; Etais-je morte, Où étais-je, Qui était ces personne que j'avais entendu...

Quel calvaire ! Je ne pouvais en supporte plus, mais, comme si Dieu avait entendu mes suppliques, le feu s'atténua au niveau de mes membres et je pus à nouveau bouger mes bras et mes jambes toutes engourdies.  
Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée, le feu étant parti de mes membres, celui-ci vint en direction de mon cœur déjà bien affaibli.  
Chaque flamme s'abattant sur mon cœur déclenchait une grimace sur mon visage, mon dernier organe se battant encore contre cette chaleur, allait à une vitesse folle. Je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait signifie mais je sentais que la fin de ma torture était proche.  
Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent, à cet instant, de vitesse. Le feu, plus puissant que jamais brûla une dernière fois dans mon corps.  
Deux sensations, étrange pour l'une, et libératrice pour l'autre, survinrent alors en parfaite synchronisation en moi.  
Je ne sentais plus mon cœur battre, et la douleur avait disparu. Je pris une grande inspiration, comme pour prendre un peu de courage, mais mon organisme répondit différemment d'avant à l'arrivé de l'air dans mes poumons : Je n'en avais plus besoin.  
Que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais paniqué, mon cœur ne battait plus, je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Ces indices sur mon état me disaient bien quelque chose mais j'étais trop angoissé pour arriver à me rappeler ce que cela m'évoquait. Et cette douleur, Quesque que c'était ?

J'ouvris donc les yeux pour inspecter les lieux de ma torture et essayer de trouver des réponses à mes nombreuses questions.  
Mais ma vue avait changé, je voyais tout avec une netteté et une clarté impressionnante, tous les détails, de la rayure sur le bureau en face de moi, à la fine poussière qui voletait dans la pièce, plus rien n'échappait à mes yeux.  
Je me mis donc à scruter le moindre recoin de ce lieu des plus étranges quand je croisais le regard de la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu, dépassant de loin la beauté de Rosalie.  
Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, si brillants et soyeux, qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Son visage, que j'aurais pu comparer à celui d'un ange, ne montrait aucuns défauts.  
En effet, son teint d'une blancheur de porcelaine se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un vert profond et envoutant.  
Je la détaillais comme cela pendant encore quelques minutes, lorsque enfin elle se décida à parler.  
-Et bien ma chère, je pense que tout cela doit te paraitre bien étrange.  
-En effet, oui, affirmais-je, essayant de cacher ma peur.  
-Bien laisse-moi déjà me présenter, je m'appelle Constance.  
-Enchantée, moi c'est B...  
-Bella, me coupa-t-elle, oui, je sais.  
-Co...Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?  
-Mais c'est que tu es très connu chez notre espèce, ria-t-elle, et, oh tutoie-moi s'il-te-plait.  
-D'a...D'accord, que s'est-il passé, je...je suis un peu perdue, répondis-je, confuse.  
-Oui, c'est normal, et bien reprenons l'histoire depuis ta tentative de suicide, me dit-elle.  
Je frissonnais au mot suicide, mais Constance ne semblât pas le remarquer.  
-Alors, tout d'abord, moi et mes deux frères, Aurel et Maxence, sommes des envoyés, nous dirons spéciaux, des Volturis. Nous avions pour mission de te ramener à Volterra, car tu sais, tu les fascine, et ils voulaient t'avoir près d'eux. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivé à Forks, nous ne t'avons pas tout de suite trouver, c'est seulement quand tu es sorti de ta maison que nous t'avons vu, tu t'es donc dirigé su la falaise et... Tu as sauté.  
-Con..Continue, réussis-je à formuler.  
-Et bien Maxence a sauté juste après toi et t'as ramené sur la berge, et c'est là que Aurel t'a transformé pour te sauver.  
-Alors je suis...un...Vampire !  
Quelle idiote, cette hypothèse ne me vint que maintenant, bien sur, tout s'expliquaient, mon cœur qui ne battait plus, mon manque de besoin d'air, ma vue qui s'était amélioré...  
Mais si j'étais donc un vampire, cela voulait dire que je devrais affronter l'éternité toute seule, sans lui, son mon Edward...  
A cette pensée, je me mis à sangloter tout en hurlant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dus me transformer, que maintenant j'étais condamné à souffrir de son absence jusqu'à la fin.  
-Bella ! Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? S'étonna Constance, et de quelle absence parles-tu ?  
-Je...Je ne peux pas, réussis-je à articule entre deux sanglots, c'est trop dure...  
-Dis-moi, cela te soulageras...  
-Il m'a...Il m'a... Quitté, je ne veux pas vivre sans lui...  
-Mais qui t'as quitté ?  
-Ed...Edward... m'a quitté...je suis seule maintenant, je ne peux pas...  
-Tu veux parler d'Edward Cullen ?  
J'hochai faiblement de la tête.  
-Je ne veux pas Constance, je n'ai pas la force, je suis toute seule.  
-Non ! Gronda-t-elle, tu n'es en aucun cas toute seule, je suis là moi ! Et tu verras, mes frères aussi seront à tes côtés. Raconte-moi tout ma Bella, cela te soulageras.  
Alors, je ne sais pourquoi, je me mis à lui raconter toute mon histoire avec les Cullen, de notre relation avec Edward, à l'incident avec James, jusqu'au moment fatidique, mon anniversaire et notre séparation.  
C'est lorsque j'eus finit mon long monologue que je découvris que je n'étais plus qu'avec Constance, deux autres vampires nous avait rejoint et m'écoutaient parler.

_**POV Edward :**_  
Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois maintenant que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, que ma vie s'était arrêté en même temps que mon départ de Forks, moi et ma famille.  
J'étais d'ailleurs parti de mon côté, ne voulant pas que ma famille assiste à cela. Je vivais donc dans une petite baraque aménagée au cœur de la forêt amazonienne.  
Cet endroit était parfait pour l'être que j'étais devenu. Regorgeant d'animaux pour me permette de survivre, et très isolé pour que je puisse pleurer en paix, enfin pleurer, façon de parler...  
Je vivais donc là, dans ce coin perdu, mes journées, répétitive et monotone, se passaient en général à penser à ma Bella, mon ange, mon amour. Parfois quand la soif était top forte, je partais chasser, mais c'était là les seules activités que je m'autorisais.  
Je pensais donc à ma Bella, j'espérais vivement qu'elle soit heureuse à présent, loin de moi et du danger que représentait mon espèce.  
Ma douce Bella, si jolie, si intelligente...  
Sa seule présence me manquait, ses mimiques, ses manies, comment vivre sans sa moitié. Je m'obligeais à rester éloigner d'elle, alors que tout mon être me poussait à revenir vers elle et la supplier de me reprendre.  
Je fus brusquement interrompu dans mes pensées par un bruit.  
-Ah ! Enfin, te voilà, je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

***

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?

J'attend votre avis...

Al'


	6. Chapitre 5 : Découvertes

Je vous publie une nouvelle fiction : Ma Chair, Mon Sang (MCMS)

**Résumé :** Edward a quitté Bella,  
Désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié.  
Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront  
Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ?  
Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs...

En esperant que cela va vous plaire :)

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 5 : Découvertes.

***

_**POV Emmett :**_

J'étais en route pour le sud de la France à la demande de Carlisle, l'avion venait enfin de survoler le territoire. On allait enfin atterrir après de longues heures de vole en compagnie d'odeurs plus attirantes les unes que l'autres, mais je ne devais pas penser à cela, j'avais une mission et je me devais de l'accomplir pour mon crétin de frère mais surtout pour ma petite sœur, Bella.

Lorsqu'enfin je pus sortir de ce maudit aéroport, je me dirigeai en vitesse - humaine bien entendu - dans un coin d'ombre pour pouvoir attendre la voiture que j'avais commandé pendant le trajet.

J'attendis donc quelques minutes tout en laissant mes pensées divaguer, ainsi je me demandais si Bella était encore en vie, et, me promettais qui si c'était le cas, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger…

Mais la vue d'une sublime Audi TT RS me sortit comme par enchantement de mes pensées, j'imaginais la tète de Jasper et Edward - vertes de jalousie - devant cette voiture et me mis à rigoler de mon rire tonitruant, mais je me repris assez vite et, en remerciant la personne qui m'avait apporté ma voiture, pris le volant, direction Saint-Privat de Champclos, un petit village assez éloigné de la ville et du reste, parfait pour deux vampire comme Valencien et Primaël…

Au bout de seulement une petite heure de route, j'arrivai enfin à la sublime demeure des deux connaissances de Carlisle.

J'entrai donc vers l'allée menant à eux, et, sortit de l'Audi, pour découvrir celui qui, d'après la description que m'avait faite mon père, devait être Valencien.

Ce vampire était vraiment d'une beauté a coupé le souffle, il exerçait comme une sorte d'attirance envers les autres que s'en était presque effrayant.

Je me décidai à parler le premier pour briser ce silence pesant intervenu dès qu'il m'avait vu, ne m'embarrassant pas de préliminaire comme à mon habitude - étant top pressé pour cela – je parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et vint lui serrer la main pour lui montrer que je ne lui voulais pas de mal et qu'il pouvait arrêter de me regarder avec cet air méfiant, je me présenta donc en espérant qu'il allait bien vouloir nous aider dans notre problème.

-Emmet Cullen, que me vaut cet honneur ? Et comment va mon chère ami Carlisle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il va parfaitement bien et vous salue…

-Comment ce fait-il que ce ne soit pas lui qui vienne me voir et qu'il m'envoi son fils à la place ? Fit-il, suspicieux.

-Et bien je ne vais pas vous cacher que cette visite n'est pas due au hasard, et c'est Carlisle lui-même qui m'a demandé de venir ici pour vous demander votre aide dans une affaire très importante pour notre famille.

-Soit, entre que je te présente mon frère et que tu m'explique ce qui t'a amené à venir jusqu'en France.

Nous entrâmes donc dans cette immense bâtisse et nous installâmes confortablement dans le salon, tandis que mon hôte appela son frère.

C'est dans notre discussion que j'appris que Valencien vivait avec Primaël depuis des centaines d'années dans ce petit village, ils avaient respectivement 389 et 270 ans.

Valencien était d'une nature très calme et réfléchi tandis que Primaël, lui, était très joueur et avait un caractère très « enfant ». Comme quoi les opposés s'attirent…

-Et bien, bien que cela ne me dérange pas, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de nous, conclus Valencien.

-En effet, une affaire très grave, la compagne de mon jeune frère Edward - bien qu'il soit plus vieux que moi, pensais-je - Bella est en danger, ma sœur Alice a eu une vision d'elle qui était morte et…

-Comment cela morte, les vampires sont assez difficile à tuer et puis si vous êtes là tout iras bien…

-C'est bien ça le problème, Bella n'est pas un vampire, elle est humaine, répondis-je.

-Quoi ?!?! Firent-ils, choqués.

-Edward est tombé amoureux d'une humaine mais le problème n'est toujours pas là, soupirais-je.

-Alors où est-il ? Parce sérieusement un vampire amoureux d'une humaine si ce n'est pas problématique alors la…

-Ecoutez moi donc et arrêter de me couper, répliquais-je, agacé, donc comme je le disais Bella et Edward était en couple mais celui-ci a décidé de la quitter pour le bien de Bella, parce que soi-disant qu'il la mettait en danger. Nous sommes donc partis tous de Forks, laissant Bella seule là-bas, et d'après Alice, elle a voulu sauter d'une falaise…

-Et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider si Bella est morte ?

-Nous sommes persuadé qu'elle est quelque part encore en vie, c'est pour cela que l'on aimerait votre aide, Carlisle nous a dit que Primaël avait le don de localiser toute personne sur ce monde et ….

-Si tu veux je peux essayer de localiser votre Bella, continua Primaël.

La seule réponse que je pus formule fut un petit merci à peine audible, j'attendais alors qu'il essayait de voir où se trouvait ma sœur adorée lorsqu'enfin il se mit à parler.

_**POV Bella :**_

Ce n'est que lorsque j'eus fini de narrer cette douloureuse histoire qui était mienne que je m'aperçus que deux autres représentant de ma nouvelle espèce nous avais rejoint.

Etant plongé à nouveau dans les méandres de mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué non plus que le son de ma voix avait laissé sa place à un silence des plus grands. Les deux vampires encore inconnu ainsi que Constance étaient comme plongés dans un profond mutisme, causé sans nul doutes par notre échange des plus gaie portant sur la fin de ma vie en tant qu'humaine et plus important encore… Ses raisons.

Je ressassais encore tous ces derniers événements intervenus depuis peu quand l'un des deux hommes pris la parole.

-Et bien chère Bella, que voilà une triste histoire, se risqua-t-il à dire.

Ce à quoi je ne répondis rien. Tout simplement… Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire : Ma vie était à présent vouée à une éternelle existence de douleur, de souffrance et de tristesse…

-Je me présente quand même, bien que je sente que ce n'est pas tellement le moment…

-Si vous savez que ce n'est pas le moment alors pourquoi le faite vous quand même, le coupais-je, furieuse et si malheureuse en même temps.

Je n'avais pas voulu lui parler méchamment mais le fait d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs plus que douloureux m'avait quelque peut… refroidit, dirait-on. Mais il ne sembla pas en être touché plus que cela et continua ses présentations malgré mon humeur massacrante.

-Je suis Aurel, bien sûr tu connais déjà Constance, et voici Maxence.

Comme je me contentais juste de les admirer sans répondre à ces paroles, Aurel n'attendit plus que je lui parle et poursuivi son petit monologue.

C'est pendant cette « discussion » que j'appris qu'ils étaient les trois des Volturis et que leurs mission avait été au départ de me ramener en tant qu'humaine en Italie auprès des trois maitres de Volterra, Aro, Marcus et Caius. Il m'expliqua aussi tous ce qu'il fallait savoir des vampires, ainsi que les règles de notre monde.

Lorsqu'enfin, ceux-ci décidèrent de me laisser digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations et partirent, je me dirigeai en direction de mon immense lit à baldaquin, sentant une boule se former au niveau de ma gorge, des larmes essayant de s'en échapper sans arriver à en parvenir.

Je me repassais le film de ces derniers jours, essayant de trouve comment allait être composé mon avenir sans lui et avec deux nouvelles vies en moi…

J'avais, sans savoir la raison, tut que j'étais enceinte. Peut-être avais-je agis comme cela car, bien qu'ils n'aient montrés aucune forme de danger ou de menace, je ne leur faisais pas encore confiance et me méfiais d'eux. Le fait que se soient des Volturis et que mon ancienne famille ne les aimait pas faisait aussi pencher la balance. Mais surtout, j'avais une étrange sensation, comme si mes enfants ne voulaient pas que je le dise à qui que ce soit…

Mais quand je me mis à penser à cela, me vînt à l'esprit le fait que peut-être mes enfants n'avaient pas survécu à ma transformation, après tout les vampires ne pouvant avoir de bébés à cause de leur nature je les avais surement perdus !

Je commençai à ne plus faire aucun bruit pour essayer d'entendre les battements de cœurs de mes deux amours, mais ce fût tout autre chose qui parvînt à mes oreilles. Il me sembla que c'était la voix d'Aurel.

-…Oui Maitre. Devons-nous continuer comme prévu ?

-En effet, continuez comme prévu. A-t-elle mentionné les Cullen ?

Ce nom ! Ce nom qui me fait mal, qui rouvre cette plaie lancinante en mon sein…

-Entendu Maitre. Et oui elle les a mentionné, elle nous a même narré son histoire avec eux.

-Bien, que l'on la mène à Juliane quand elle sera prête et…

Je ne pus en saisir davantage, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma nouvelle chambre.

***

* * *

Donnez-moi vite votre avis

Al'


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dures Nouvelles

Je vous publie une nouvelle fiction : Ma Chair, Mon Sang (MCMS)

**Résumé :** Edward a quitté Bella,  
Désormais seule, elle devra vivre sans sa moitié.  
Dans cette épreuve, des cœurs pures l'aideront  
Mais qui sont-ils ? Vont-ils réussir à réunir deux âmes soeurs ?  
Après tout c'est leurs chairs, leurs sangs...

En esperant que cela va vous plaire :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dures Nouvelles.**

***

**_POV Edward :_**

J'étais comme à mon habitude plongé dans mes pensées quand un joli petit carillon que j'aurais reconnu entre mille me coupa de celles-ci.

-Ah ! Enfin, te voilà, je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

A cet instant, mon corps ainsi que mon visage se figèrent. Devant moi se tenait ma famille au complet. Enfin non. Excepté Emmett.

Que faisaient-ils ici ? Ils ne devaient en aucuns cas voir ce semblant de vie qui était désormais mien. Il fallait que je sache pour quelle raison et surtout comment ils m'avaient retrouvé.

_« Mon fils, pourquoi es-tu parti. Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Esmée_

_« Espèce de crétin. Triple Idiot. Demeuré. Briseur de famille. Je te jure que je vais te… » Rosalie_

J'avais beau essayer de lire dans leurs pensées la raison de leur présence ici, tous me le cachaient. Mais dans quel but ?

Pourquoi venir me voir maintenant, pourquoi après un peu plus de 3 mois. Ils m'avaient laissé seul, ayant compris mon désir de tranquillité. Alors pourquoi cette visite ? Quelque chose s'était donc produit pour qu'ils viennent tous ici. Mais quoi ?

Je pus seulement percevoir dans les pensées d'Alice qu'elle avait eu une vision, elle pensait aussi à mon aimée. Qu'elle était cette vision ?

Etais-ce en rapport avec ma Bella ? Non pas elle. Elle avait déjà assez souffert avec moi. Je ne voulais pas. Moi je pouvais. Mais pas elle.

_Oh mon amour, sais-tu à quel point tu me manque ? La moindre seconde passée loin de toi est une torture._

Mais comme une piqure de rappel, penser à mon aimée me rappelais ce manque désormais omniprésent dans ma triste éternité, cette souffrance qu'était celle d'être loin de son âme sœur.

Parce qu'elle était tout pour moi.

Mon âme sœur. Mon amour. Ma drogue. Mon amante. Ma confidente. Ma raison de vivre…

Elle était mon tout.

Argh ! Cette souffrance. Comme si on m'arrachait mon cœur, que l'on me le brulait pour enfin le remettre dans ma poitrine.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant au maximum d'occulter cette torture, mais évidemment Jasper, grâce à son don la senti et se tordit de douleur.

-Ed...ward… Comment… Fais-tu ? C'est insupportable…

Logique. Il n'était pas habitué. Mais moi, si. Et je le méritais. Je le méritais amplement. D'avoir osé convoiter cette douce humaine pour qui mon cœur mort semble rebattre. Je n'aurais pas dû la côtoyer. J'aurais dû rester loin d'elle.

Oui. J'aurais dû mais je ne l'es pas fait. Parce que je suis faible. Parce qu'elle est ma faiblesse. Ma tendre faiblesse.

Je jetai un regard plein d'excuses à mon pauvre frère, étant obligé de souffrir autant que moi si il voulait juste me voir.

Le plus choquant était surement ses pensées. Il se persuadait avoir ce qu'il méritait en ressentant toute cette tristesse de ma famille. Et pire, il prenait cette souffrance qui émanait de moi et qui le traversait jusqu' à la moindre parcelle de son corps comme une punition qu'il avait méritait pour avoir attaqué ma douce Bella.

Le problème était que je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec cela. Jasper ne devait en aucun cas se sentir coupable d'une chose pour qui j'étais seul coupable. Et il ne devait donc, bien entendu, pas à avoir à endurer ma douleur.

Je demandai donc à ce qu'on l'éloigne de moi, tout en essayant, par le biais de mes émotions, lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais aucunement.

Tandis que Carlisle et Rosalie éloignaient Jasper, Esmée partit les rejoindre, me laissant seul avec Alice.

Alice, ma sœur, ma confidente, la personne qui me comprenait le plus. Etais-ce pour ça que tous s'était éloigné sauf elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, son air ne me disait rien qui aille. Ses pensées non plus d'ailleurs. Elle me reprochait d'avoir abandonné Bella, de les avoir obligés à quitter Forks, d'être parti sans laissé de nouvelle à ma famille.

Nous étions à présent face à face, elle venait vers moi avec lenteur, comme pour essayer de se calmer, de se contenir.

Je sentais qu'elle allait exploser d'ici peu de temps. Ses traits étaient comme figé ainsi que tout son corps. Elle se combattait elle-même pour ne pas venir me démembrer tout de suite.

Alice avait beau être beaucoup plus petite que moi et être une fille et donc moins forte que moi, elle me faisait peur. Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Et, en cet instant, elle l'était.

Mais, sans que je comprenne ni n'anticipe rien, elle s'avança vers moi et me gifla de tout de ses forces, ce qui me fît tomber sur la paillasse qui me servait de lit.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Rugit-elle, Comment as-tu pus nous faire ça ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? As-tu pensé à Esmée ? A notre peine ? Ce n'était déjà pas facile à cause de Bella...

Mais avant même qu'elle est fini de me sermonner – ce que j'avais amplement mérité sois dit en passant – je me mis à sangloter, de violents spasme me parcouraient le corps, bien que les larmes n'arrivaient pas à couler je les sentais s'accumuler sans pouvoir sortir.

Elle avait tellement raison. J'étais un monstre sans cœur…

Alice se figea aussitôt, et vint finalement m'enlacer, telle une mère réconfortant son enfant.

_**POV Alice : **_

Mon frère. Edward. Le stéréotype même du garçon au XXème siècle.

Lui qui, depuis que je le connaissais, ne laissait transparaitre aucunes émotions, signe de faiblesse d'après lui. Le voilà donc dans mes bras, sanglotant dans les bras d'une fille qui plus est.

Il ne l'avait jamais montré, mais moi je le savais. Il ne pouvait pas me le cacher. Edward était le plus sensible de toute la famille.

Il était aussi le plus humain – quoi qu'il dise su le fait qu'il avait perdu son âme – mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il pensait être un monstre. Belle était sa part d'humanité.

J'essayais donc par tous les moyens de le réconforter. Les autres était parti, prenant le prétexte d'éloigner Jasper pour me laisser seule avec lui. Tous savaient bien que j'étais la plus proche de lui et la plus apte à le consoler et lui faire entendre raison.

Au bout d'une bonne heure il se calma enfin, ses sanglots se stoppèrent.

Il se tourna vers moi, il faisait peine à voir, ses yeux étaient plus noir que du charbon, d'énormes cernes avaient élues domiciles sous ses yeux.

Il attendait des explications. Je réfléchis donc à la façon de lui annoncer sans trop lui faire de mal mais je ne trouvais pas la bonne solution afin de lui dire tout en douceur. Mais il m'arreta dans mes pensées.

-La franchise est la meilleure solution Alice, me coupa-t-il.

-Je … Oui, tu as raison.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je voulais tout lui dire, de vive voix, mais c'était comme si une barrière empêchait les mots de sortir de ma bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'arrivai enfin à prononcer une seule chose. Mais qui résumait tout.

-Bella.

Je sentis Edward se raidir, sa bouche ne formant plus qu'une fine ligne, ses yeux ne dégageant que de la peur, de l'inquiétude.

-Edward… Je suis désolé…

-…

-J'ai eu une vision, je voyais Bella… Elle a sauté du haut d'une falaise. Je… J'ai…

J'avais peur de sa réaction. Il ne pourrait décemment pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait plus, déjà qu'il endurait le martyr rien qu'en étant éloigné d'elle…

Je n'avais jamais été pratiquante, mais à cet instant, je priai Dieu pour qu'Emmett nous dise qu'elle était encore de ce monde.

Mais voilà qu'Edward prenait enfin conscience de ce que mes paroles signifiaient

***

* * *

Donnez moi votre avis

Al'


End file.
